Entrusting
by Sesshoumarus-Woman
Summary: During the quest for the jewel, Kagome and Inu Yasha hook up and return to present day Tokyo to start their new lives together, but everything's thrown when Sesshoumaru mysteriously leaves his only child with Inu Yasha. When the parents reveal a dark fami
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Dawn slowly creeps up as Kagome slips into a nearby hot spring to bathe. Setting out shampoo, conditioner and body soap, she sings a popular hit from her world inside her head.

_Its a good thing Inu Yasha's still sleeping otherwise I'd have to go the next few days feeling dirty. Yuck!_

Inu Yasha startles awake from a nightmare and looks around for Kagome. Finding her missing, he jumps up, panicking.

"Kagomae! Kagomae! God damn it, Kagome. Kagome!"

Upon hearing her name, she quickly grabs a towel and steps out to find Inu Yasha looking everywhere. Inu Yasha whirls around and embraces her without thinking.

_Huh? What's wrong with him? He never usually hugs me._

"Where the hell where you?" Inu Yasha demands, beginning to realize what just happened.

"I went to take a bath."

"And you didn't tell me?"

"You were sleeping! And besides, I didn't realize that I had to inform you about when I was going to take a bath."

Feeling slightly embarrassed, Inu Yasha just turns away, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Well, just don't do it again."

"Fine. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to go rinse the soap out of my hair."

Inu Yasha's ears prick and his nose begins to burn slightly with the scent of blood in the air.

"Yeah, sure. But don't go far."

Kagome blinks at him. "Huh? Why? What's wrong?"

"There's been a massacre. I can smell it."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Kagome rushes back and rinses her hair, getting dressed in record time.

"Okay, Inu Yasha lets go." Kagome grabs her bow and arrows and follows him to the massacre site.

"Whoa. What happened?" Kagome looks around the horrid sight in astonishment. "Who could have done this?" Inu Yasha remains silent and Kagome turns and faces him. "Inu Yasha?" Inu Yasha lays his hand on his sword.

"It could be Naraku. I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it's long gone."

"These poor people."

**One Hour Later**

"Hey, Inu Yasha, what made you so jumpy this morning?" Kagome put her hands in a nearby stream to wash off some of the blood that had dried on her hands from burying those people. Inu Yasha lay back on the slightly damp grass of the early morning.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream, that's all." Kagome splashed him.

"Must have been some dream." Inu Yasha growled at her a bit.

"Yeah, it was." They had lapsed into silence when some nearby bushes began to rustle. Inu Yasha jumped in front of Kagome, drawing his sword. Just then Miroku fell out of the bush, a big lump on his head. The aftereffects of hitting on Sango.

"Boy, Miroku, you sure asked for that one." A small voice, which Kagome recognized as Shippo, said. Sure enough, Shippo, Sango and Koala appeared next to Miroku.

"Tried to ditch us, eh, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah, so what if I was?" Shippo went up to Inu Yasha and looked at his clothing.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, why are you all wet?" Inu Yasha looked down at his clothes, then at Kagome, who was playing with Kelala.

"Don't ask me, ask Kagome." Kagome looks thoughtful for a minute.

"Well, I saw this stream and I thought it'd be nice to relax and sit—" Just then from his standing position, he was suddenly face first in the ground. Obviously, the effects of a 'sit'.

"Grrr. Why'd you have to go and do that?" Inu Yasha snarled. Kagome blinked at him.

"Do what? All I said was 'sit'." Once again, he ended up face down in the ground.

"That! Why'd you have to go and say that!"

"Calm down, Inu Yasha." Sango said, petting Kelala.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Miroku smirked.

"Sango's right Inu Yasha. Your liable to give yourself a heart attack or something." Pouting, Inu Yasha crossed his arms over his chest, sitting on the grass.

"It wouldn't surprise me if you got brain damage, Miroku." Miroku's face flushed.

"Well, some pregnant women don't like to be touched." Sango blurted out. Sango 's face went red as everyone stared at her, then Miroku, then back at her.

"No way! Oh, Sango, that's wonderful! I'm so happy for you! How far along are you now?"

Sango fidgeted with her hair and looked down at her reflection.

"Almost three months."

"Oh, great. Now on top of fighting demons and finding the jewel shards, we'll have to worry about a squalling thing that'll never shut up."

"Inu Yasha! I don't think that was very nice." Shippo said from his shoulder.

"Humph. Yeah, so? It's disgusting. Miroku and Sango. Who would have thought."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **

****

**That Night**

Inu Yasha sat outside, looking out at the stars, kimono free. Who would have thought that him and Kagome would have ended up, having a strictly exclusive night together, in bed. Now she really was his. She wasn't quite as innocent anymore. He turned to see Kagome standing in the doorway with a slightly bloody blanket wrapped around her. Sitting down beside him, she tried not to look at his nakedness, so instead, she looked at the stars with him. Wrapping an arm around her, they shared a silent conversation.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" Inu Yasha finally asked. Kagome looked up at him, the stars reflecting in her eyes.

Smiling, she said, "I should be asking you the same thing." He smiled, looking down at her. "Too beautiful of a night to be sleeping." Surprising her, he ran a finger down her nose and kissed it. "Besides, who could sleep when you're so close?"

Kagome blushed and kissed him. "Still, why aren't you sleeping?" He asked. She sighed and laid her head down on his shoulder.

"I was a little sore." Inu Yasha felt a pang of guilt.

"I'm sorry." He said, getting up to walk back in the room. Kagome reached up, grasped his hand and let the blanket fall to her feet, not exactly caring.

"Don't be. This has been the most beautiful night of my life. I love you, Inu Yasha, and I wouldn't have had it any other way." Inu Yasha smiled, pulled her to him and lovingly kissed her in the moonlight.

Down the hall Shippo's head was peeking out the door. Why was there blood on Kagomae's sheet? And why was Inu Yasha sitting out here, naked? And why didn't Kagome have any clothes on either?

Sango yawned and Shippo froze. Rubbing her eyes, she looked at him.

"Shippo, what are you looking at?" Shippo jumped and shut the door.

"N-nothing. Honest." Eying him, she shrugged.

"Then go back to bed." Shippo decided that he must have been hallucinating and went back to bed.

**One Month Later in Kagomae's Time**

"Hey, Maria. Lets go get a burger. I've got a huge craving for one." Kagome said, pulling her friend over to the snack stand on the beach boardwalk.

Maria gave her a weird look. "I thought you didn't really like burgers Kagome."

Kagome shrugged after she ordered. "I don't." She said stuffing it into her mouth.

"There's something different about you now, Kagome." Maria thought for a minute. "When you came back last time, there was something really different about you. Did you and Inu Yasha do anything together? I mean, now that you guys are official." Kagome nearly choked on the big piece of the burger.

"Me and Inu Yasha?" Maria and a few other people outside of her family were the only people who knew about Inu Yasha and that they were an official item.

"Well, we you-know." Maria's jaw fell open. "You mean you're not a virgin anymore!" Kagome jumped and covered her friend's mouth. She looked around to make sure that no one had heard that before nodding. Maria caught herself before she screamed.

"You don't think that me and Inu Yasha made something, do you?"

"Well, lets look at the facts. You've been nearly biting everybody's heads off lately, you fell asleep on the couch at your house at flipping 7 o'clock last night and it was still light out, you've been eating really weird and now your eating a beach shack burger with the works."

Kagome paled and she made a mad dash for the nearest bathroom.

Maria was leaning against the outside wall when her friend came out. Without saying anything to each other, they grabbed their things and left for the closet doctors office.

**Next Weekend in Inu Yasha's Time**

Inu Yasha was at the well, ready and waiting for her when she came.

"Hey, Kagome." Picking her up and swinging her around, he kissed her.

"Hey. You ready?" He lifted his bag up, this time he was bringing his Tetsusaiga. Kagome looked at him.

"Your not honestly bringing the Tetsusaiga with you, are you?" Inu Yasha looked down at it. "Well, after what happened before when I went to your time." Kagome thought for a minute. "I don't suppose it would do any harm. We have to talk right now though." Inu Yasha felt his heart fall down to his feet.

"You remember our first night together." Inu Yasha felt slightly relieved. She wasn't going to break up with him. But what could she possibly need to talk to him so urgently about?

"Yes. What about it?" Kagome took a deep breath.

"Well, it turns out that we, um, created something." Inu Yasha stood for a moment, taking it all in. "Created something"? Then it hit him.

"You mean, your bearing my child?" Kagome just looked away. Inu Yasha let out a hoot and swung her around, bringing his mouth down on hers then setting her back on her feet.

"What are you so happy about? I'm pregnant!" For once, he was ecstatic with joy for something. "I know! But don't you see, Kagome? Now we can do it right!"

"What do you mean, 'do it right'?"

"I mean, we can make a family out of this. A loving family together. I'll stay here until the baby is born, then after our child is born, I'll move to your time."

Kagome stood there, shocked.

"You'll move to my time? You'll actually move there for me? And stay there?"

"Kagome, for you, I would go to the end of the Earth." Kagome threw her arms around him. "Oh, Inu Yasha!" He kissed her again.

"We should get going now, I'll leave the Tetsusaiga at your place." Just as they were about to leave, Inu Yasha picked up a not-so-welcoming smell. Stopping short of the well, Inu Yasha confirmed it and got in front of Kagome.

"Congratulations, brother dear." Sesshomaru appeared, walking to the crest of the hill, appearing to be carrying something.

"Sesshomaru." Inu Yasha growled. Kagome hid further behind him.

"Now, now. I have come to ask of a favor." The thing that he was carrying started making noises. Sesshomaru planted a kiss on the child's forehead and caressed its arm.

"What's this favor?" Kagome asked, following a very strong instinct, and moving closer.

"Kagome!" She turned around and motioned him to follow her.

Sesshomaru uncovered the infant. "I need someone to take care of Karmila. Something is threatening my family's lives and it will surely kill my precious daughter if it finds her." Turning to Kagome, he looked generally scared, concerned and hopeful. Inu Yasha was amazed. He thought his brother only knew hatred and anger.

"Kagome, I realize I haven't been friendly or even civil to you or my brother, but I am begging you to take her, keep her safe." Just as Kagome was going to take the child, Inu Yasha jumped between them.

"How do we know that this isn't a trick?"

"Inu Yasha!" Sesshomaru looked down at his precious daughter and smiled.

"No, Kagome. Inu Yasha is right, knowing how I was like before, this would be a trick, but it isn't. Karmila's mother is hiding out in your time, Kagome. She knows that I will find someone to take care of our daughter so she lives far from you, as not to risk bringing any danger to you." Inu Yasha stared at the child. She was so small, so fragile looking, yet as the daughter of Sesshomaru, she most likely wouldn't be.

Without knowing why, Sesshomaru handed Karmila to Inu Yasha. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru and saw how he looked at the infant.

"Don't worry, Sesshomaru. She'll be safe."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Sesshomaru looked incredibly grateful. "You will not forget this, I promise."

Taking the child again, he nuzzled her. "Don't worry, darling, your aunt and uncle will care for you until I am able to claim you again. You'll be safe with them. Don't give them too much fuss and I swear on my own soul that I will return for you, my darling daughter."

Kagomae's heart melted and Sesshomaru handed her the child and disappeared. Looking around for any trace of him, Inu Yasha led her to the well, taking the child as jumped down.

Looking back, over the horizon, the breeze flapped his kimono around and waved his hair. _Be well, Sesshomaru and stay changed as you are. I'll do my best. _He thought and jumped into the well and into Kagomae's time.

o:p /o:p 

"Kagome! Inu Yasha!" Maria and a few other groupies that Inu Yasha didn't recognize walked up. "Hey, Maria. Hey, everyone." Kagome said, waving back.

"Hey, Inu Yasha, I didn't know you knew how to hold a child." Maria said sarcastically. A few of the other girls began to flirt with him and play with his ears. Maria cleared her throat and made a cutting motion.

"Sorry, I forgot to tell you. He's Kagomae's." A couple of the girls moaned and pouted but a few still continued to play with his ears. He gave Kagome a pleading look.

"Err, Hurkarei. Keranie. That's not the best of ideas. He sort of gets bad tempered when people touch his ears." The girls appeared to understand because they stopped.

"Inu Yasha, this is Hurkarei, Keranie, Melanie, Shaunsukae, Shawn and Luka. You've already met Maria." Kagomae introduced them, even though she could tell they were all wondering about the baby.

"Yeah, nice to meet you all." Maria looked at her strangely and pulled her aside.

"What's with the kid, Kagomae? It can't be yours, whose is it?" Kagomae sighed. This wasn't going to be easy to explain.

"Long story, Maria. Really long story." Maria studied her friend for a second before shaking a finger at her and saying, "Alright, but I want details later. And how long is Woof staying for?" Inu Yasha growled. "I heard that!"

Maria turned around and made a face at him. "Deal with it, Woof."

Despite herself, Kagomae found herself smothering a laugh into a cough before Inu Yasha could pick it up.

"Kagomae!" Someone called. Kagomae turned around to see her little brother outside the shrine, on the terrace.

Sighing, she rolled her eyes. "What is it, Sota?"

"Mom says you and Inu Yasha better hurry up if you want to eat with the rest of us!" Again, she rolled her eyes. "We'll be there in a minute!" Sota ran off and Kagomae turned to Inu Yasha and friends.

"Sorry, guys. But we have to go. I'll explain later tonight, I promise. All of you come over sometime after dinner." She waved to everyone and started off, with Inu Yasha and Karmila following her.

**Sometime After Dinner**

Kagomae sat on the couch in the living room with Inu Yasha beside her, feeding Karmila and letting everyone digest what they had just told them.

"Wait a minute." Maria said, holding her hands up. "You mean that Woof's not-so-evil brother is married and this is his kid." Inu Yasha nodded, choosing to ignore the annoying nickname.

"And he dumped this kid on you guys because something wants to kill them all. And you guys accept." Inu Yasha mulled over the human's interesting choice of words and nodded again.

"So, I guess evil older brother isn't really evil anymore." Hurkarei said, still a little shocked. "Apparently." Luka agreed, still mulling it all over.

"Do you think it's a trick?" Shaunsukae asked. Before Inu Yasha could answer, Kagomae said, "No, I have a feeling about this. And for some reason, I have a feeling that this little girl will grow up and be the key in some past future mystery that none of us know about yet." Karmila's golden yellow eyes looked up at her, while she ate, waving her hand around, bearing the baby demon claws.

The child's Chii-type ears moved slightly and she let go of the nipple on the bottle and watched Kagomae's cat creep in. Only Inu Yasha could have heard her cat. Kagomae looked at Inu Yasha and he shrugged.

"She is half demon and obviously her mother was some type of Chii or something. She's going to grow up to be a beautiful girl." Karmila gurgled and resumed eating.

"Well, what are we going to do about her?" Keranie asked, curiously. Kagomae looked down at her and smiled.

"We keep her of course."

**Seventeen Years Later In Kagomae's Time**

"'Never made it as a wise man, couldn't cut it as a poor man stealin', tired of livin' like a blind man, sick of cyber without a sense of feelin'. And this is how you remind me, this is how you remind me of what I really am, this is how you remind me of what I really am. It's not like you to say sorry, wounds waitin' on a different story, this time I'm mistaken, 'fore handin' you a heart worth breakin'. And I've been wrong, I've been down to the bottom of every pothole, these are words in my head sayin' are you havin' fun yet?'" Macdelana and Karmila jumped around the living room, blaring a popular overseas artist. Using hairbrushes as microphones, they sung along with the singer.

Inu Yasha walked in the door, carrying two bags of groceries, and unplugged both the stereo and his daughter's electric guitar.

"I could hear every single beat two blocks away!" Inu Yasha yelled, walking to the kitchen and dropping off his bags.

"But that's only because of your ears!" Macdelana argued.

"Yeah!" Karmila agreed. Kagomae walked in, carrying the rest of the groceries and said,

"Lana, don't argue with your father. Karmila, smarten up. Inu Yasha, stop picking on them." Before any of them could say anything, she reappeared from the kitchen.

"Your father is right though. I come home to way to loud music again; your not going on the camping trip and you'll be grounded for half the summer. Even if it is you're birthdays coming up." Lana and Karmila both looked outraged.

"Mom!" Inu Yasha shook his head when she looked at him. "Daddy!"

"I agree with your mother on this. Now don't you kids have exams today?" Looking at their faces, he pointed up the stairs to their rooms.

"Get cracking' girls." Lana and Karmila pouted all the way to their rooms.

Inu Yasha sighed and put his head in his hands. "I really hated to do that." Kagomae sat down next to him and took one of his hands. "I know. I know but they do need to learn."

"Speaking of learning. I suppose it's about time that Karmila learn about his past." Kagomae nodded. "I'll put away the groceries and you can start packing for this." Kagomae kissed him and stopped just before the kitchen. "In a way, I'm sort of excited to go back. You know, see how everyone is. We haven't been able to get away since that slumber party that the girls went to three years ago."

Inu Yasha nodded. "I know. It's been too long. Guess we get to go see that crazy old swords maker and get a couple swords made up. If Sesshomaru is still alive." He added before heading upstairs and taking his Tetsusaiga out of their bedroom closet.

Walking out to the backyard, he withdrew it from its sheath. Up in Karmila and Lana's room, Karmila was watching.

"Lana!" She hissed in a low voice. Looking up from her textbook, she went over to beside her sister's position at the window.

"Look at Dad. And look at that sword he's got." Lana gasped as the memory came back to her. "That's the same sword from Mom and Dad's closet! It must be the legendary Tetsusaiga mom told us about." Karmila looked at Lana and Lana at Karmila.

"What do you think it means?" Karmila asked, watching Inu Yasha with the Tetsusaiga. Lana thought for a minute. "Well, I have a feeling that this summer isn't going to be like any ordinary summer."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"Lana! Karmila!" Inu Yasha hollered from the bottom of the stairs. Lana growled impatiently. "Its not my fault!" She yelled from her room. "Karmila is being slow again! Hurry up, will you? Its not like we're going to the flipping beach!" Lana said, grabbing her bags and storming out of the room.

"Well, I want to look good to attract cute campers, Lana! Unlike you, I can get a man." _That's it!_ Lana thought, storming up the stairs to their room. Grabbing a small suitcase, she swept her arm across the vanity table and dumped everything into the suitcase. Lana shoved the suitcase at her sister and, knowing that the rest of her stuff was packed into the van, pulled her sister out to the van.

"She's got your impatience and temper, Inu Yasha." Kagomae said as she watched them scream at each other. He only chuckled when Lana flattened her demon ears against her head and bared her fangs. Karmila only turned her back on her sister and pouted snobbishly.

"Well, Karmila's got a lot of Sesshomaru's traits. And the others I don't recognize are probably from her mother." Putting an arm around Kagomae, they strode out onto the battlefield and managed to restore most of the peace and begin their journey.

**One Hour Later**

Karmila blinked when they parked at the shrine. "What are we doing here?" She asked, looking around, trying to shake an eerie feeling of déjà vu.

"This is where our trip begins." Inu Yasha said, unloading stuff from the back. Lana hopped out and looked around. "But this is just the town shrine. There's nothing special about the town shrine, Daddy." Kagomae came behind her daughter and tapped her ears, an annoying habit that Lana was trying to get her to break. "There's more than you know to this old shrine, dear." She said, picking up her old bow and arrow set.

"Sure, Mom." Lana said, rolling her eyes. "Daddy, what are we really doing here?" Lifting some suitcases effortlessly he said, "You'll see. Now grab your things."

Kagomae started for the shrine and stopped at the well. Feeling her stomach knot slightly, she jumped down. "Eww! Don't tell me I have to jump into the dirty old well. I just did my hair!" Already losing patience with her sister, Lana pushed her in. "Better think fast before you land on your pretty face." Avoiding her father's wrath, Lana jumped in seconds after she'd pushed her sister in.

Feeling the familiar feeling, Inu Yasha jumped in after them and looked over the land. "Hasn't changed much, eh?" Kagomae nodded. "Lets get our things to your old place and find the rest of the group." He could see it made her uneasy to be back. "You know, we could just turn back." Inu Yasha whispered in her ear.

Shaking her head, she sighed. "No, we have to do this. She needs to know. Both of them need to know and we might as well get them while we're here." Inu Yasha kissed her forehead.

"Your right. It's going to be okay, though."

"I hope so. I really hope so. I don't know how well they could cope if we came face to face with any demon like we faced before." When they reached the top of the hill, Karmila squealed with delight. "Is that where we're staying? Please say that's where we're staying!" Smiling, he nodded. "That's where we're staying alright." Karmila squealed again and Lana covered her ears.

"Shut up!" Lana shouted, trying to plug her ears.

"Oh it looks so cozy and quaint!" Karmila declared, picking up her bags and running down the hill to the house. "Think she likes it?" Inu Yasha asked sarcastically and ducked when Kagomae would have smacked him. Following her sister's voice, Lana stopped in the doorway beside her sister.

"Hi. I'm Lana. Who are you?" She asked suspiciously, eyeing him. The man with the long, white hair smiled. "Suspicious just like your father." Moving her ears defensively, she gave him a hard look. "How do you know my father?"

Karmila elbowed her. "Who cares? He's gorgeous." She whispered. Rolling her eyes, she stepped up to him. In a blink of an eye, Lana was behind him, holding a handmade dagger to the strange man's throat. "Once again. How do you know my father?"

Narrowing his eyes, he flipped her over his shoulder. Lana's dagger stuck into the wall just as the man's cloak fell, revealing a spitting image of Karmila. Landing on her feet, Lana was taken aback for a second, then, deciding he was obviously an imposter, charged at him.

Managing to knock him off his feet, she took his sword and held it at his throat.

"Clever girl. You're pretty good for such a young one." In the doorway, Karmila just stared at a mirror image of all her facial features. _What in the world is going on here? o:p /o:p _

"You've got a very clever, girl here, Inu Yasha. Got a lot of your fighting skills, very quick on her feet, as well." For once, he was glad to see his brother alive. Karmila stepped up, pushed the sword out of the way and stared into Sesshomaru's golden demon eyes.

"Who are you? Who am I?" Looking at Kagomae, Karmila gave her a pleading look.

"Karmila, honey, that's your father." Getting up, she shook her head. Turning to Inu Yasha, she looked from one to the other. "But, you're my daddy. I don't even know you." Kagomae stepped up and laid a hand on Karmila's arm.

"Honey, we were only looking after you until it was safe enough for us to return. Living with us was only temporary." Looking from one man, to the other, her head spun. Feeling the sting of tears in her eyes, she shoved past Kagomae and Inu Yasha and ran off.

"Guess we messed up." Inu Yasha said, looking in the direction she ran off to.

**One Hour Later**

Karmila wiped her eyes and sniffled. Looking out at the sunset, she gathered her knees close and put her head on them. _How could this happen? This isn't fair._

Sesshomaru walked up beside her and plunked himself down. "I'm sorry." Karmila looked at him. "Why? What do you have to be sorry for?" Looking out at the same sunset at she had been, he sighed. "For putting you with them." Karmila gave him a puzzled look.

"Well, I'm sure it was for good reason. Right?"

"It seemed so at the time." Still feeling slightly confused, she inched closer.

"Well, what was the reason?" He smiled a bit before answering.

"Well, yours, mine and your mother's lives were being threatened by a powerful force. I couldn't think of any way to protect you from something that I didn't know anything about."

"So, was it safe to come back now?" Playing with her hair, he said, "I think so." Sighing, she looked at him. "So your really my dad, huh?" Taking her hand, he led her down the hill to a nearby stream and said, "I think our reflections can answer that." Sighing, she sat back.

"I don't know what to do or say. I don't know how to act. I've never had this problem before." Sesshomaru nodded. "I understand. You are my rightful daughter as much as you are Inu Yasha's and Kagomae's." After a prolonged silenced, he stood, kissed her hair and said. "Think about this and your future living place. You're free to go back with them or to stay here. I will not pressure you into anything about this." With that, he began the walk back to where he was staying.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Karmila finally started the walk back to where she was staying. She had sat next to that stream for a long time and had thought about a lot of things. She really wanted to see what her biological father was really like. She'd heard stories about him but it never registered that they were closely related.

Stopping at the door to the room where she guessed everyone would be, she took a deep breath and stepped inside. All heads turned to her, including her sister's, which she guessed wasn't really her sister anymore but her cousin. Walking over to her, she stood and they hugged. Hoping she was doing the right thing, Karmila hugged Kagomae and Inu Yasha in turn. 

Sesshomaru stood when she approached him. Tilting her face up, he looked into her eyes. "You don't have to do this you know." She smiled and hugged him, burying her face in his kimono. "I know." She whispered. Laying a hand on her hair, he put his arms around her.

Kagomae patted Inu Yasha's hand. "I know. We'll miss her." Lana snuck away from everyone and into a dark room. _This isn't fair. I know I should be happy for her, but I'm going to miss her way too much and it isn't fair!_ Shaking with emotion, she let the angry and confused tears just come.

**Next Morning In Inu Yasha's Time**

Sesshomaru was already up when Karmila got up. Another thing they had in common; up before anyone else. Stepping outside she was greeted by the songs of birds, warm sunshine and the fresh smell of the morning. "Are all mornings like this one?" Karmila asked, breathing it in.

"No, sometimes it rains. Or it's cloudy, or foggy, or snowy, or cold, or frosty." Making a face at him, he chuckled.

"Kagomae's daughter-"

"Lana?" Karmila offered. Sesshomaru smiled.

"Yes. Lana. She seems so much like my brother, it's unbelievable. Quick on her feet, quick with a weapon and never lets her guard down to a stranger. She'll do well if she ever goes for any kind of training." Karmila smiled at all the times they'd got into a fistfight. Of course, her being the girly-girl type she was, lost every time.

"Yeah, she is. Took out a whole gang once. If she's anything like Da -err- her dad was then, man." Another awkward silence. "So, do you know what we're doing today?" She asked, playing with her hair.

"Well, I know for sure that we're visiting an old swords maker." She blinked at him. "Swords maker? Why?"

"Apparently, for your and Lana's birthday's." Karmila looked stunned. Her have a sword? The closet thing to a sword she knew how to use was a nail file.

"I don't get it. Why would someone give me a sword?" Sesshomaru rose, kissed her forehead and said, "You'll see." Then walked into the house at the sweet aroma of bacon.

**That Afternoon In Inu Yasha's Time**

"Daddy, where are we going? We've been walking forever." Lana complained. Inu Yasha put an arm around his daughter.

"You'll see soon enough, Lana." Just then they reached their destination and the girls just stood and gawked.

Turning to Sesshomaru Karmila said, "We don't really have to go over there do we?" He laughed and tugged on her hair. "If you want, I'll carry you." Karmila thought about and climbed onto his back.

Lana clung to her parents and Miroku's daughter, Minkania, just followed cautiously.

"This is too weird." Minkania said, looking around. Lana, Karmila and Minkania all jumped when the old swords maker made his appearance.

"Inu Yasha! How nice to see you again! Lets look at the Tetsusaiga shall we?" Grasping it, Inu Yasha whacked him soundly on the head.

"I told you before. No one touches my sword."

Rubbing his head, he said, "Ah, yes, yes. I remember now." Spying Karmila, Lana and Minkania he studied them.

Looking at Lana's ears, he tweaked them and earned another solid whack on the head.

"Don't even think about touching me, you disgusting creature." Karmila giggled and Minkania just rolled her eyes.

"She's just like you, Inu Yasha!" Miroku said between snorts of laughter. Lana growled at him and he quickly sobered up. Inu Yasha laid a hand on his daughters shoulder. Giving it a bit of a squeeze, she backed down some.

"I suppose you're here for some swords for these fine young lady's?" He asked, motioning for them to follow him in. Karmila cringed when she stepped inside while Lana and Minkania looked around in awe. Going over to one wall that was covered with swords, Lana picked one up and it transformed into a humongous, heavy "thing".

Looking at it, she slowly picked it up, stroking the furry handle guard. The swords maker smiled, as if looking at her and sword together literally pleased him. He nodded as he walked up to her. "Your father gave me a fang to fashion the sword with right before you were born, young one." Looking over at her father, he grinned and pointed to an unnoticeably missing fang.

"Inu Yasha, you never told me you gave him one of your fangs for the sword." Kagomae said, looking at the sword that greatly resembled the Tetsusaiga. Shrugging, he went over to their daughter. "How do you like it?" She started at it then at him. "How do I like it? How do I like it? I love it!" She threw her arms around him.

"It feels like its been molded to fit my hand and that its alive. Its wonderful." Minkania went over and looked at it. "Wow, Lana. This is a great sword."

The swords maker selected another sword, this time, from a very small series of other swords and handed it to Karmila. "Take it out." Sesshomaru encouraged.

Slowly and carefully, she withdrew the sword from its shaft. As if feeling the need to be outside, she withdrew it fully with a bright light and held it up in the air for a minute. A ruby and sapphire studded guard glittered in the afternoon sunlight.

"Wow." Minkania and Lana breathed out in unison. Karmila could feel the power surge through her hand, up her arm and throughout the rest of her body. As if for the finale, the swords maker handed Minkania a sword that appeared much smaller than the other two.

"A young woman with extremely fine talents; deserves an extremely fine sword." The swords maker said, waving a finger around in the air. "Although, none of these swords are greater than the other, they are all made and refined especially and only for you." All fathers looked extremely pleased, while the mothers looked a bit stunned.

"Now, if you would like to try these out, I believe we have company coming." At this Kagomae looked at Inu Yasha. He just folded his arms, bowed his head, closed his eyes and said, "Let them come."

The second the words were out of his mouth, the ground began to shake. Kagomae got her bow and arrow ready but Inu Yasha just held an arm in front of her. "They're ready." Was all he said.

It came as a somewhat surprise to the girls that they weren't scared, but confidant. The first demon came crashing towards them. Lana unsheathed her Tescuagia and jumped into the air.

"Iron Shadow!" She yelled and eliminated the demon with one swing. Standing back, Inu Yasha grinned proudly. Landing on her feet, she spotted two pink glass shards.

The second demon came up and Karmila sprinted out to the battlefield, pushing her cousin out of harms way. Skidding to a halt, she panted. She was mad now, really mad.

"No one tries to hurt my family and gets away with it! Silver Sheath!" And sent the demon to dust land with one hit. She, too, picked up two pink glass shards.

The third, very unwelcome, demon came charging up in a blind rage. Minkania held up her Suestmiga in front of her face. Closing her eyes, it began to glow an eerie blue. Grasping the handle, she faced the demon head-on.

"Yukai Strike!" She yelled, her voice echoing as the demon burst into dust. Picking up her two pink glass shards, she re-sheathed her Suestmiga.

Karmila looked at her Taimaiaga. "I can't believe I did that." Sesshomaru put an arm around her. "You've had it in you all this time. You just haven't had the proper outlet for it."

Inu Yasha's grin widened. "That's my girl!" Lana smiled and looked at her Tescuagia. "Thank you." She said quietly and gently slid it into its sheath. Minkania smiled and gave her friends a thumbs up sign. "Nothing can stop us now."

"Yeah!" Lana and Karmila said in unison, pumping their fists in the air. Sesshomaru turned to the swords maker. "Thank you. I shall most likely request your services again."

Kagomae hugged Lana. "Your all grown up now. I can't believe it." Lana smiled. "Well, I'm still going to be living at home until I finish school."

Minkania hugged her mother and father. "Thank you for this wonderful sword." Miroku and Sango smiled at their daughter. Little did she know that pretty soon, she would have to look after another family member. Soon-to-be family member, anyways.

Karmila turned to Sesshomaru and smiled. "Thank you." He smiled and put her hair behind her ear. "Anything for my girl." She hugged him for the first time and felt the click. Now she could fully accept that he was her father just as much as Inu Yasha was.

"So, will I be doing that often?" Lana asked. Inu Yasha laughed and squeezed her with one arm, putting the other around Kagomae. "You bet."

Lana patted her Tescuagia and said, "Good, 'cause that was sort of fun." Kagomae smirked. "Figures she'd have your love of fighting." Everyone laughed and started back to the house.

"Say, what do we do with these pink glass pieces?" Karmila asked, taking them out of her pocket. All the adults exchanged knowing and slightly worried looks, while the kids exchanged confused and curious looks.

"Looks like its high time we let them in on our part of the story." Miroku said, tightening his grip around his daughter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Lana blinked a little bit, looking at the pink shards at the table. "So … you're telling me that these pink glass things are from a jewel called the Shikon no Tama or Jewel of Four Souls?" The town priestess nodded a little.

"Aye, child. Do not be fooled by its appearance, though. A single shard from Scared Jewel has enough power to give its benefactor the strength of ten men." The priestess took the shards, handing the ones that they found to each girl.

After a minute, Lana sighed and stood, holding her two jewel shards, she sighed. "Well … I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go for a walk." The other two girls nodded and rose, following her.

"They will be fine." The priestess said with a slight nod. Everyone was silent and after what seemed like decades, it was Sango who finally broke the uneasy silence.  
"Lady Natsume," Sango started slowly. The middle-aged priestess looked to Sango curiously.

"Hai?"  
"Forgive me if I am incorrect but, the last I heard, the Shikon Jewel was whole. Not in pieces as it is now." The priestess nodded a little.

"You are correct. I am unsure of why the jewel is in shards now as it was, indeed, whole. Legend has it though, that shortly after the fall of Naraku, a great and powerful demon had tried creating a sister jewel from the Shikon Jewel. Unfortunately, as legend says, the demon didn't intend for his plans to backfire, much less for the Jewel to shatter like it did."

Miroku nodded a little bit. "That would explain a great deal."

Outside, the girls were silent, just looking at the pouches that were keeping their jewel shards. Sitting down on a hill that over looked most of the village they were staying at, Lana sighed and laid back, her hands behind her head. "So from what we've been told, if these things get into the wrong hands then a lot could go wrong." Minkania looked to her friends and nodded a little bit.  
"I've only heard rumors about the Shikon Jewel but from what I understand that once the jewel is whole, it has the power to turn a half demon full demon or full human. I've also heard that only a truly strong priestess can manage the burden of having the Shikon no Tama entrusted into her care."

Lana was just about to say something when she heard a noise. Jumping to her feet, she drew her sword and charged at where the sound was. Soon, she was standing over three very frightened boys. Blinking a little, she put her sword back into its sheath, growling a little and slightly sweat dropping.

"Who the devil are you!" She demanded hotly.

One boy put his hands up in defense, grinning sheepishly. Minkania and Karmila came over and sighed as well. "Might as well get up." Karmila told them flatly, her eyes narrowing a little. The boys nodded and quickly scrambled to their feet.  
"Well, who are you?" Lana demanded again. The middle one grinned sheepishly again.

"I am Tenshi Kokotamo, this is Addacus Tammaue, and he's Roukan Takaharu." Two of the boys had brown hair though Tenshi's hair was much longer than his friend Addacus. Roukan, on the other hand, looked nearly nothing like the other two boys. He was taller, more muscular and wore a kimono and armor similar to Sesshomaru's except that everything he wore was much more on the dark side. Most of his kimono was a dark blue and the rest a sort of deep red. His armor was the same type of gray as Sesshomaru's but there was slightly less of it. It was also apparent that he was set aside from his two friends, as he was a demon while the two others were human. Roukan looked over to Lana and looked her over slowly, watching her blush more and more with each passing second.

"What the hell is so bloody interesting that you just HAVE to stare at me for!" Lana demanded, a little embarrassed, thoughts of if she had something on her face running through her head. Roukan just rose a brow and walked towards her.

The teenage hanyou blushed madly, not being able to do anything but stand where she was. Gently, Roukan took her chin in his hand and rested a hand on her waist, leaning in and gently kissed her cheek. No one could do anything but gasp and stare in total, complete shock.

Slowly, Roukan moved his lips from her cheek and gently covered hers with his. Lana couldn't do anything but stand there and slowly, she kissed him back.

_What are you doing! Push him away!_

_No … don't. Let him stay … make him stay …_

_No way! I don't even know this guy and yet I'm letting him kiss me!_

_But he's such a good kisser and a total hottie to boot._

_Yeah but he's KISSING me! And … _

_You're kissing him back and liking it._

After a minute, Roukan pulled away a little and the hand that was on her waist gently took the one that was at his chest. His eyes were a dark golden yellow and they were absolutely memorizing. Slowly, Lana's mind cleared and she blinked a little bit, pushing him away.

"STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted, running back to the house they were staying at. Roukan only smiled a little bit, the small smile making his features even more handsome. _She is defiantly worth chasing …_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Author's Notes: All right … for like future reference or something … the way I see it, if a hanyou and a full demon have children, it could go both ways. They could have both full and half blooded demon children. If you don't like my POV then oh well … suck it up :p

Some time later, the three teenage girls were in Lana's room, the other two gushing over the two brown-haired boys. Lana sighed a little, resting her head on her pillow.

_Okay … so I let a stranger kiss me. What's the big deal? _She rose and walked outside, watching as the sunset, looking at the beautiful pinks, oranges and yellows. She held the pouch that was attached to a string of silk around her neck and looked down at it. She wasn't exactly sure why but she could feel that something about these "jewel shards", as most knew them, was going to change her life completely and that boy … Roukan, certainly fit into place. The question was, what was his place in this giant puzzle of her new life? He was still a stranger to her and yet, she felt something inside her long to see him again. Lana looked up to the sky and was a little surprised to find herself thinking about that kiss … her first kiss. _So …that's what it feels like to be kissed by someone other than your family. _She smiled a little, looking down at the pouch again, she could see the two pink shards glow inside of the pouch and then looked up to the setting sky yet again before turning and going back into her room. _Watch out, Roukan. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into._

The next day, Sesshomaru was, yet again, the only one up. The morning was bright and beginning to warm already. He could hear the birds singing their cheerful songs and the honeybees, buzzing around, collecting the nectar from the beautiful flowers that bloomed and grew so easily. He loved this time of day. It was as if half of the world was just waking up and the other half was just going to bed. It was as if time was as two different points, still continuing to go on as if no one noticed it.

He didn't even have to turn or open his eyes to tell that his daughter was right behind him. "Good morning, Karmila." A smile played on her young, teenage lips and she walked over beside him, looking out at the morning. "Good morning … father." She said quietly, knowing no matter how quiet she said it, he would still hear it. Hearing her call him that, touch Lord Sesshomaru more than he would let on. After a minute, he motioned her to sit down as he sat himself.

"I have something I would like to talk to you about on this fine morning." He said softly.  
Karmila nodded a little, sitting down next to him. "Yes?"

"Shortly after I had entrusted you with your aunt and uncle, I found out that your mother had kept something from me. More like someone, though." The teenage girl blinked her golden eyes a little, waiting for him to go on.

"You have an older brother, Karmila." He looked to his daughter, expecting a completely different reaction than the one he got.  
"I do?" He nodded and then found himself being hugged by the excited girl. "That's so cool! I've always wondered what it would be like to have a brother! Especially an older one!" She let go of him though excitement still hummed throughout her body.  
"So? What's he like? What does he look like? Does he look more like you or mom? How old is he? Where is he now?" Sesshomaru blinked a little bit but a slow smile came onto his face as he gently patted her hand.

"Well, he is a full demon, his name is Taiki, I think he looks more like me, he is about eighteen and he should be coming here any day now." Karmila gasped a little in total excitement.

"Wow … I have an older brother."

Author's Notes: I don't know why I'm putting this up but … according to my sister and my friends, you have to have some sort of disclaimer (which I think is sort of dumb cause I mean .. duh … if we all DID own InuYasha, I doubt we'd be writing about him!)

Disclaimer: I, obviously, don't own InuYasha. Just the many original characters in this story


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

There was a storm rolling in and it had already started raining. Someone stood on a tall, tall hill that overlooked the village. He was focusing in particular on the house that demons, half demons and humans lived with peace, the same house in which Lana, Minkania and Karmila were staying with their parents.

The wind and the rain pounded on his back fiercely but he failed to really notice. He could hear Lana talking and could see her walking past various windows. She looked like a celestial being in the kimono she wore.

_We will meet again …I promise._

Lana stopped and looked out one of the windows. Minkania noticed this and looked up at her friend. "What's wrong, Lana?" Frowning a little bit, the teenage half demon just shook her head. "Never mind. I thought I saw something. It was probably just the storm playing tricks on my eyes, though." The others girls nodded a little bit and then the priestess slowly opened the door.

"Tomorrow is a big day for ye all so ye should get some rest." Karmila looked up, blinking a little bit. "Why? What's so special about tomorrow?"  
"Lord Taiki or ye brother, Karmila, should be arriving tomorrow and tomorrow ye training starts." Lana looked over.  
"Training? Why do I need training? Why do any of us need training?"  
"To hone the skills you all have already inherited." A deep voice came from the doorway, answering and silencing any more questions. Karmila nodded a little bit.  
"Yes, father." Sesshomaru smiled a little bit, turning to leave. "Get some rest." He told the three teenagers just before he walked to his own quarters. Little did Karmila know that tomorrow would also be the day that she would finally meet her birth mother.

From outside, the man from before smiled a little bit, nodding a little. "Yes, sleep well, my bride." No one heard the words he uttered because the wind took them, whipping them around until there was nothing left, not even a whisper.

When the girls finally awoke, it was about mid morning. Lana was the first to awake and she yawned, getting up and sleepily walking towards where breakfast was served. That was, until she saw Miroku. Lana blinked a little bit. He was never up this early. He was lucky that Sango saved him some food otherwise he would constantly be going without breakfast. "Miroku-San?" She asked curiously, going over to him.

He turned around and grinned. "Ah! Such a lovely young woman!" He exclaimed, being dressed in his usual robes. Lana blinked a little bit. "Miroku-San, are you feeling alright?" Before her question was answered, she felt something groping her bottom. Making a face, she turned slightly to see it was his hand! Letting out a shrill scream, there was an equally loud slap that scared the birds from the nearby trees.

Everyone came out, most dressed but some still in their night robes, including Miroku. "What is going on here?" The priestess demanded. Lana turned around and saw Miroku and blinked a little. "How did you -? You just? But... All right! Will someone PLEASE tell me who I just slapped for groping me!" Lana yelled out.

Just then there was a little poof of smoke and something that looked like a cross between a raccoon and something else was lying on the ground, a hand to his cheek. The raccoon … thing … spotted Miroku and quickly got to his knees, bowing and apologizing. "Master Miroku!" He cried. Miroku held up a fist, the annoyance point showing.

"HATCHI! I TOLD YOU NEVER TO IMPERSONATE ME AGAIN!" The creature now known at Hatchi, bowed over and over again, muttering apologies but InuYasha had no patience with him. He had quickly gone over and smart gave him three different sized lumps on his head.

"Grope my daughter again and I'll do more than just give you some lumps!" InuYasha snarled, taking his daughter into his arms. "Are you alright?"

Lana nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." Miroku sighed a little, crossing his arms.

"Why are you here, Hatchi?" Before he could answer, his little fox friend, not being so little anymore, stepped out. Kagome and Sango gasped a little bit.

"Shippo?" Kagome asked. Shippo wasn't so little anymore. He had grown up, a lot, considering he was only a child when InuYasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku had met him. Minkania's jaw dropped a little and her heart started pounding. Both Lana and Karmila looked at her but she just blushed and looked away quickly.

Shippo noticed them and his own jaw dropped a little bit. "Kagome? Sango?" It had been years since they had seen each other, seventeen to be exact. Sango had noticed the look on her daughters face and smiled a little bit. "We haven't seen you in years, Shippo. How have you been?"

Shippo smiled a little bit. "Pretty good, actually." The priestess, Lady Natsume, smiled a little.

"How about we all go inside and discuss all this over breakfast?" Everyone nodded their agreement, even Hatchi who still had the lumps.

"So you and Hatchi have been sticking it out together, huh." InuYasha summed up. Shippo and Hatchi nodded a little bit. Shippo looked at them all.

"I see that you've all started families." At everyone's nod, he finished his cup of tea and set it down. "So, why are you two back, Kagome?"

Kagome smiled a little. "Well, let's just say that it's a family reunion." Sango chuckled a little bit and nodded.

"Shippo, this is my daughter, Minkania. Dear, this is an old friend of ours, Shippo." Minkania blushed a little bit, bowing slightly. "It's nice to meet you."

Shippo blushed a little bit and smiled. "It's … nice to meet you, too." Sango smiled a little bit, getting up and putting a hand on Miroku's shoulder and walking out of the room. Miroku looked up at his wife and nodded, the other adults following, taking their children. Eventually, the only two people that were left were Minkania and Shippo.

Minkania blushed, looking down at the table. Shippo did the same. "So .. um .. what brings you to our village?" Shippo cringed a little bit but cleared his throat, trying to look important in front of a very pretty young woman.

"Well, we heard of the jewel's state and are trying to collect the pieces before they fall into the wrong hands." Minkania nodded a little, rising.

"Um … would you like some more tea?" Shippo blushed a little, nodding slowly. "Yes, thank you." Just as Shippo was going to assist her and Minkania tripped over her own feet and found herself quickly in a pair of strong arms. Blushing madly, she slowly looked up at him. Shippo looked down at her, also blushing.

They stayed like that for several minutes before Shippo slowly smiled.

"You know … I saw you a few weeks ago, at the market. I knew you were Sango's daughter. You look just like her." Minkania blushed again.

"And … is this a good thing?" Shippo nodded slowly, not noticing that they were slowly getting closer to each other. "It is."

"Why?" She queried softly. He smiled a little again.

"Because you're so beautiful." Slowly, as he leaned down, she rose up, they're lips connecting.

Miroku was standing outside the door and he quickly bopped Hatchi again, this time for spying on his daughter. Once he had dragged him off, he looked in before closing the door and smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Minkania awoke a little while later, a very handsome fox yukai sleeping soundly beside her. Sitting up, she held the blanket to her naked chest, beginning to worry a little. She didn't know what had come over her. She had suddenly felt this uncontrollable passion and these uncontrollable feelings. Now, she had just lost her purity to someone that she had only just met. Looking over to him, she slowly reached out but brought her hand back, shaking her head slightly.

A sigh was heard and the fox demon turned to face her, a smile playing on his lips. For whatever reason, she couldn't help it, but she smiled back at him. He reached out and gently ran a hand down her arm, the smile still on his face.

"Good morning." Minkania smiled back and nodded slightly. "Morning to you, too."

Just as the words were out of her mouth, he crept over and brought his lips to hers. She sighed a little, bringing a hand to his naked chest, keeping one on the blanket that was covering her body.

Karmila woke up and walked out of her room, again enjoying the peaceful morning. This time, however, she saw a figure move from another room, which was obviously slightly slow due to sleep. The figure stopped and looked to her. It was a boy. No, no. It was not a boy but a man.

He smiled when he saw her. She was just as pretty as his father had described. Of course, then she was just an infant. Walking over, he could see her slight confused look before she began putting the pieces together and he watched as her eyes grew, lighting up.

"Hello, sister." He said, his voice sounding much, much similar to Sesshomaru's.

Karmila gasped slightly but then launched herself at him. It was he! It was her brother! The one she had always wanted!

He chuckled and laid a hand on her head, putting one arm around her back. "It's nice to finally get to meet you, Karmila."

Karmila nodded slightly. "It is good to finally meet you, too, Taiki." She looked up to him with a smile. If she weren't his sister then she would say that he was gorgeous. He wore a white and sky blue kimono with red flowers, very much similar to her dear father's kimono. The only difference was obviously the height and age but there was no armor. He had the magenta strips and the pointed ears with the long, silver hair and the golden, golden eyes that were very much from his father. Correction; their father.

"So, shall we talk a walk?" He asked, holding an arm out for her. She giggled a little and nodded, taking his arm.

Lana had gotten up earlier than the sun itself and she was on the hill where she had met Roukan. She smiled a little at the memory. Watching as the sun rose, she sighed a little, finding herself wishing that he was there, right there, with her.

"So we meet again." A strong voice came from behind her. Lana shivered a little bit but she turned and faced the most incredibly handsome guy she had ever met. _I hope he's not gay! Wait … what did I just say? Gay? Why would he be gay? He DID kiss me after all! Of course I kissed him back but that's beside the point!_

Lana smiled and nodded. "So we do." She walked over to him and he rose a brow.

"Don't tell me you want me to kiss you again?" Lana blushed but just pouted.

"So what if I do? It wasn't that bad … " She blushed, looking away. Roukan just smiled a little bit and cupped her cheek with his hand, threading a arm around her waist. Lana gasped a little bit in surprise. She wasn't expecting him to do it again.

Slowly, he lowered his lips to hers and felt her sigh silently and almost melt against him. After the kiss was over, Lana looked up into his mesmerizing golden eyes and smiled a little bit.

"Why me?" She asked quietly. This surprised him a little but he just smiled a drop-dead gorgeous smile.

"Why not?" He replied. Lana looked away for a moment.

"Well … it's just … we know nothing about each other except for maybe our names. She looked up when she heard him chuckle a deep chuckle that sent shivers down her spine and made her realize that he was still holding her.

"We have all the time in the world to get to know each other, Lana." She squealed inside, feeling like a giddy middle school girl. _I never knew my name could sound so good …_

"Oh? And why's that?"

"I don't see why not. I don't that you like me because if you did, why would you be letting me hold you the way I am and kiss you the way you do? If you didn't like me then I doubt that you would be kissing me back, either." He smirked a little when he saw her blush. _God, she's amazing. I've never met anyone like her. She's like this drug that I just can't get enough of._

"You're probably right …"

"If you really want, then we'll sit and talk. To, you know, get to know each other better. Seeming how that is what you obviously want. Though I don't exactly have an objection to kissing a beautiful stranger." Lana blushed again. _He thinks I'm beautiful? But … why? No one but my parents and family has thought that about me._

Kagome and InuYasha watched from outside and InuYasha growled, getting out of his wife's grip. "I'm going to kill him. He kissed my baby girl." Kagome frowned a little bit. "InuYasha … "

"Don't try and change my mind, woman!" That was a mistake the second he said it and he knew it. _Shit. _

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "Sit boy." She walked back inside, leaving her husband to twitch on the ground.

Disclaimer: (I don't know why I write these stupid things) I don't own InuYasha (OBVIOUSLY! Duh!) And if I did, then I wouldn't be writing about him!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Miroku saw the familiar scene play out before two of his beloved friends and just had to chuckle. Yes, it was unusual for him to be as early as he was but the commotion and certainly loud thud a few seconds later would have woken him up. Sango stepped up behind him and smiled a little, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't even mind the playful little grope he gave her.

"I'm glad they ended up together." She said softly. Miroku nodded, slipping an arm around his wife's waist, which was getting harder to do considering the fact that she was beginning to show.

"I'm glad, too."

A while later, everyone was seated at the table, even Roukan. The parents watched their daughters with happy little glances here and there and InuYasha was sulking in the corner, grumbling about how he'd been 'sat'.

"Just be thankful that Kagome doesn't do it nearly as often as she used to." Shippo pointed out, sipping his breakfast tea. He felt the hanyou's glare and smirked a little. InuYasha just sat there, wishing he were smaller so he could bop him one.

Kagome just smiled, setting down her cup. "So, Roukan, tell us about yourself." She was bright and cheery, absolutely ecstatic about her daughter's newfound happiness.

Roukan smiled a little bit, nodding slightly. "Well, I was raised by a kind youkai in a village, not far from here until just recently when I heard of the legendary InuYasha's return." This caught InuYasha off guard. 'Legendary'? Him?

Kagome was equally surprised. "Legendary InuYasha?" Roukan nodded a little and continued.

"He is well known across these lands as InuTashio's youngest son, the hanyou who fought against the Demon Naraku and won." Sesshomaru who had been quiet the entire time just nodded a little. He had come to realize quite a long time ago that his little brother was much stronger than he looked.

Lana had no idea who this 'Naraku' guy was but she didn't think that he was a very nice one.

"Also, I had heard what I thought to be a rumor from the Western Lands that Lord Sesshomaru had wed and his beloved had given birth to two children. At this time, most of the lands thought Lord Sesshomaru to be deceased since he was no where to be found. Though obviously, he is clearly alive."

Lady Natsume mused for a moment and nodded. All of which the boy was speaking of was true. Many did believe the great Demon Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands to, indeed, not be among the living. She had also heard of the other things the boy spoke of, including InuYasha's return. She remembered the old priestess telling her about them and smiled fondly.

Just then, he pulled out a bag and opened it, letting fall two jewel shards. Everyone in the room gasped. He then handed them over to Lana, to her complete shock.

"It is true that a single shard of the Shikon no Tama may increase one's strength times ten but, I do not wish to use them." He graciously moved a hand to move his hair behind his ear, a gesture that Sesshomaru smirked a little at, knowing full well what he was. He guessed that InuYasha and Kagome had also realized this secret. Their daughter might recognize his scent but not know exactly what it meant, considering she was a half demon.

This should be interesting, very interesting. With that, he crossed his arms and leaned against a wall, just listening quietly to the conversation around him.

InuYasha growled a little, sighing. He hated what was coming tonight, as soon as the sun started setting. Hated it but he would rather have it than not be with Kagome. Speaking of, she sighed a little, looking up at him from her book.

"InuYasha, please calm down. Yes, I do realize what tonight is but as far as we know, we're safe. Naraku is long dead so there's no need to worry about it." Looking to his beautiful wife and mate, he sighed a little more, nodding and gently laid his head in her lap. Smiling, she put down her book and softly began running her fingers over the velvety triangles of snowy white fur, knowing that it always relaxed him.

Being her father's daughter wasn't always a plus sometimes. She, too, was pacing and worrying though her worry was slightly different. She wasn't worried that some monsters or demons or whatever have you, would come and attack at her weakest time. That was the farthest thing from her mind. What was troubling her was, for one, she had her own room which meant that her two friends were now with their 'men', even though if she really thought about it, that didn't bother her too much. What really worried her was how Roukan would react to her. She had smelled his scent and recognized it as youkai and the slight haughtiness about him was defiantly a give away, too. Most demons despised hanyou's even more than they did with humans.

So … would he hate her for what she was? For what she turned into once a month on the new moon? Sighing a little, she just shook her head, going over to the window. The whole day had pretty much passed without much interest and now the sun was setting and she was gradually losing her demonic powers, becoming human. Just like her father.

Turning, she saw the door open and held her breath. Even with her rapidly failing senses, she caught Roukan's scent quickly enough.

Closing the door behind him, he looked to her with a smile and saw the fear in her eyes and could smell it coming from her. "Lana, what's wrong?" She blinked at him. "You don't notice?"

Roukan blinked in turn, frowning slightly. "That you're turning human? I don't see why that would get you so scared. Nothing will happen to you." Lana sweatdropped a little.

He chuckled, going over and gathering up his rapidly turning human girlfriend and tucking her under his chin, kissing her hair. "Just because you're turning human, doesn't mean my feelings for you will be any less."

Minkania, being fully human, never had to worry about the new moon. Actually the thought didn't even cross her mind as she laid in bed with the extremely handsome fox youkai from her parent's past. She sighed happily, feeling his gentle clawed hand run through her silken tresses.

All in all, everyone in the household began growing peaceful and the only sound that could be heard was the breeze blowing through the trees.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Disclaimer: I will own InuYasha one day …

When Lana woke, she was back to her half demon self and a loud 'kyaaaaa' could be heard throughout the whole house. This startled the sleeping youkai beside her as the covers were flung from his body and her high-pitched screamed reached his sensitive ears. He sat up with a start, looking around wildly and then sighed, looking at Lana with a slightly annoyed yet confused look.

"What in the world are you doing up at this hour?" He asked, rubbing his eyes a little and stifling a yawn as he watched the young half demon run around the room, gathering up her things in a frantic haze.

"I just got hired at WacDonalds and I start today!" Roukan raised a brow, still confused. "What is a 'WacDonalds'?" This stopped the frantic half demon in her tracks and then she suddenly burst out laughing. After a few minutes, she smiled at him.

"Sorry … I forgot that they don't have fast food here." Roukan frowned a little.

"Yes we do. Rabbits and fish and such are fast in their own right." Lana laughed again, shaking her head.

"Not actually fast food, fast food. I mean like, food that doesn't take a long time to prepare. WacDonalds is a restaurant, a place to eat in my time." Roukan nodded a little, not understanding much of it but understanding enough, and rose, helping her gather her things.

"Well, let's go." Lana looked at him.

"What?"

"Let's go." He repeated.

She blinked. "Go where?"

"You have that … job to go to, correct?" He slowed on the new word, looking to her still. He nodded a little when he saw her slow nod and shoved everything in a bag, handing it to her and picking her up.

"Then let's go." Before she could protest, she was out of the house and down the well and was painfully dumped on her rear. Rubbing it a little, she looked up at her … boyfriend's crouched position.

"Are you okay?" Concern laced through her voice. He growled a little, all the new scents that weren't exactly pleasant flooding his sensitive nose.

"I'm fine." He snapped, watching her flinch, he inwardly sighed.

"Let's go so you can get ready." He focused on her scent and it helped him some, masking the other unpleasent smells nicely.

Lana nodded a little, jumping out of the well, Roukan following her easily.

After they exited the old weathered well house, he looked around curiously. This was certainly different.

**Authors Note: Hey … sorry I took so long for updating. I'm really bored right now and I can't really think of anything to say. I've been contemplating on whether or not to have some unexpected guests for the girls back in Feudal Japan. One reviewer asked me if I could describe what the attacks look like in the next battle and I shall do that - I don't know when that will be … I've seriously been lacking inspiration … -sigh- I also read these fan fictions and the authors have like over 50 reviews and I'm like, "Okay … how?" –shrugs- I guess it doesn't really matter. Hey … maybe if I get more reviews then I'll feel more inspired - I don't want to ask for people to review but … well … please? I'm also really sorry about how short this chapter is … I hate writing without inspiration!**

**Arigato! (I think that's thank you in Japanese –sweatdrops- I'm not really 100 sure)**


End file.
